DE 10 2004 043 706 A1 discloses an optical system for a motor vehicle headlight for dispersing a beam of light rays of an illuminant, with an optical primary element having an optical face including a break or discontinuity and extending along a line, being provided, wherein the optical face is configured to be smooth at least on one side adjacent the discontinuity so that the beam of light rays is separated into two partial beams of light rays. Herein, it is provided that at least one of the partial beams of light rays has a sharp boundary edge. Moreover, the optical system comprises an optical secondary element for imaging the sharp boundary edge onto a predetermined bright (also known as “light-”)-dark-boundary.
EP 1 357 333 A2 discloses a light source device for a vehicle light which has an element irradiating semiconductor light, which element is arranged on an optical axis of the light source device and irradiates its light essentially in an orthogonal direction with regard to the optical axis.
DE 195 26 512 A1 discloses an illumination device for vehicles, wherein a light conductor of light-transmissive material having a predetermined light refractory index is arranged between the light exit end of an optical lead and a light entry end of a lens body. Herein, the light conductor is configured such that it covers the total surface of the exit light end of the optical lead and has a light exit face which is configured such that it is suited for forming an illumination pattern.
DE 102 52 228 A1 discloses a headlight for a motor vehicles including a light source as well as a light termination body associated with the light source and having a light entry face for making light irradiated from the light source enter, and a light exit face as well as a lens which cooperates with the light exit face and is arranged in the light irradiating direction following the light termination body.
Further illumination means in context with vehicles are disclosed by DE 42 09 957 A1, DE 41 21 673 A1, DE 43 20 554 A1, DE 10 2009 008 631 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,168, DE 103 15 131 A1, DE 20 2004 005 936, DE 203 20 546 U1, DE 10 2004 048 500 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,690.
It is, for example, an object of the invention to suggest an improved headlight lens for a vehicle headlight, for example for a motor vehicle headlight. It is a further object of the invention to reduce the costs for manufacturing vehicle headlights. It is a further object of the invention to reduce the costs for manufacturing vehicles. It is a still further object of the invention to suggest a vehicle having particularly compact dimmed headlights.